Closing Time
by MissVenusDoom
Summary: St Patrick's day 1999, Mercy Gallagher's life changed forever. Her business with Papa Joe Yakavetta brought her to Boston, but two Irish twins found their way into her life as well (This follows the storyline of the first film, with added extras, Language and violence but that's to be expected) Eventual OC/Macmanus.
1. Welcome To Boston

The sky had begun to darken, as sunlight began to fade and the streetlights began to flicker to life. A young woman stepped out of a cab, tossed the driver a stack of bills and flung her duffel bag over her shoulder before proceeding to the bar, passing a brightly lit sign that simply read "McGinty's". Mercy smiled faintly as she pushed through the door, A group of men sat at the bar, more at various tables around the room, the laughter invaded her senses. _Just like home_, the young woman smiled. The stink of spilled beer and whiskey hung heavy in the air, the scent enough to make her gag. She doubted the men could even smell it, that they were used to it. Yeah, definitely just like home. Passing the nearest table, the young woman picked up two empty glasses before setting them on the bar. "The lads over there need another two pints" She smirked at the old man behind the bar, whose eyes widened as he spotted her "Mercy" He smiled "You're a sight for sore eyes" Mercy stepped behind the bar and pulled the old man into a hug "I know Doc, I would've come to visit sooner but I had business to attend to" The old man smiled and shook his head "Never m-mind. You're here n-now" He noticed the bag over her shoulder and pointed to the double doors behind the bar "Kitchen's through there and there's a st-st-taircase leading upstairs. There's a room up there where you can sl-sl.." He took a deep breath "Where you can stay" Mercy smiled and patted him on the shoulder "Thanks. I'll put my bag away and then I'll come help down here" With a quick kiss on the old man's cheek, she pushed through the double doors as three men at the bar began to cheer Doc on. Mercy rolled her eyes and began to ascend the stairs.

When Mercy reappeared a half hour later, She found the bar more crowded and the men at the bar seemed to have multiplied. Pulling her long black hair into a ponytail, The young woman stepped behind the bar and patted Doc on the arm, Having to yell over the din of the crowd "Where should I start?" Doc grinned, his wrinkled face lit up "I'd like you to meet some f-f-friends of mine" He waved an arm at the men behind the bar, pointing to each man as he introduced them "This is Rocco" An man with wavey dark hair, a full beard and mustache grinned at her, "This is Connor Macmanus and his brother Murphy" Two men raised their glasses to her, one with dark hair, the other with dirty blonde almost brown hair. The man named Murphy nodded to Doc "Who's this?" He asked, winking at the elderly bartender "Something going on we should know about?" Connor laughed. Doc chuckled and slid an arm around Mercy's shoulders "This is my grandaughter" He announced proudly.


	2. Blood On The Bar Floor

"Your granddaughter?!" Connor exclaimed, as half the bar went silent. Mercy felt her face grow hot as all eyes were on her and Doc. "We were under the impression you'd never had children" Murphy tried to explain his brother's outburst. Doc laughed "It was a long time ago. Her father i-i-" Doc sighed and Mercy patted his arm "My father was Doc's son. That's all you really need to know. Now.." She rubbed her hands together "Anybody in need of a pint?" The bar roared as patrons roared in reply, Murphy leaned close to his brother and muttered something Mercy couldn't quite make out over the shouting. "So, How long have you all known Doc?" She slid Rocco another pint and wiped the bar down. "We go back a while. How long have you been in town?" Mercy smiled "Just over an hour. I'm here on business but I figured I'd come see Doc. Nice place he has here. Nice friends too" She spotted the Macmanus brothers watching her converse with Rocco and winked at them as she left the bar and went to clear tables on the other side of the pub. "Something about her seem a little strange to you brother?" Connor asked, downing the last of his eleventh pint. Murphy smirked "Aye brother" and followed suit, finishing his thirteenth pint and swaying on his stool.

"Is it always this crowded?" Most of the patrons had departed some time an hour earlier, Mercy scrubbed the bar and glanced at the clock. It was four in the morning. "Well it is officially St Patty's day today, So it'll probably be more crowded tonight" Connor swayed as he struggled to remain upright in his seat. "What business?" Murphy asked, Mercy frowned and grabbed another rag for cleaning "I'm sorry?" "What business are you in town for?" The Irishman fumbled to light yet another cigarette, his skills severely lacking due to his high level of intoxication. Mercy leaned across the bar and grabbed his lighter, she ran her thumb across the top and lit his cigarette before setting the lighter back down on the bar "I have business with Papa Joe Yakavetta" she muttered. Connor frowned "Rocco here works for him, he's an errand boy" Connor began to laugh, Mercy turned to face Rocco and found him passed out on his stool with his face on the bar. "Don't tell Rocco about my business with his boss will you? It'll only complicate things" Connor nodded and laughed "You don't stutter like your grandfather" "Doesn't mean I don't swear like him though" Mercy laughed, thinking of her grandfather and how the men had been calling him 'fuck-ass' all night. Another hour passed before Mercy began to lock up, Doc had slipped off to bed hours earlier and she'd been left with a comatose man at the bar and two drunk Irish twins. Mercy sighed, so much for an early night. After having the twins help her drag Rocco into a cab, the twenty six year old turned back to the probably older men. "Come on you two, Where are you staying? I'll call you a cab" The twins shook their heads, arms draped over each-other's shoulders "We only live round the corner" Murphy told her, the pair headed off and Mercy locked up the bar, half crawled up the stairs to her new room and fell asleep on the pool table in whiskey soaked clothes, amidst boxes of Doc's junk.

Doc burst into the room only a couple hours later, his metal walking stick clanging against the door. The old man hadn't seen his granddaughter in so long, she'd gone from an awkward teen into a fully capable, tough young woman and he hadn't been there to witness any of it. "Morning d-d-darlin" Mercy rubbed her eyes, sat up and gagged "I stink" She muttered "The men don't mean to spill their drinks" Doc frowned at the stains on her once white shirt, Mercy smiled and shrugged "It's okay, I've had worse. Morning to you too Doc. Did I do alright last night?" Her grandfather smiled "I think R-R-Rocco has a cr-cr... likes you" Mercy pushed her blankets off and hopped down off the pool table "Happy St Patty's day" She smiled as she pulled the old man into a quick hug "Better go get cleaned up. I'll see you downstairs soon".

The hot water cleansed Mercy of her stress and the stink of whiskey, she'd been terrified Doc wouldn't want to see her, but after finding the bar and seeing him again, her stresses eased. Slightly. It was noon and Doc was downstairs setting up, it was another hour before they opened but all the same Mercy felt bad at him having to set up alone, she turned the shower off and towel-dried herself quickly before getting dressed and joining her new boss downstairs. "By the way, Rocco has a girlfriend, he told me so last night. She sounds nice.. except for the fact she's usually stoned out of her mind" Doc laughed "Doesn't mean the lad d-d-doesn't have f-f-feelings for you" Mercy rolled her eyes "Trust me Doc, The feeling is anything but mutual. I don't go for mobsters or anyone related to the mob" She turned her back to her grandfather "You of all people should know that" She whispered. Doc bowed his head "He's not so bad though, he's just an errand boy" Mercy forced a smile and turned back to him "Why do you want us together so bad?" Doc shrugged and shuffled around the bar to unlock the main doors "Is it so b-bad for a man to want his g-granddaughter to be happy?" Mercy chuckled "I am happy or at least I will be. Don't worry about me Doc, Honestly. You should be more concerned with your personal life" Doc frowned "What of it?" "Well you don't really have one" Doc frowned "Fuck!" He doubled over and Mercy reached forward to help him just as he cried "Ass!" Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, Mercy held his arm. She had thought he was actually injured "How are you handling the Tourettes?" She asked in all seriousness because she worried for him. The old man grinned mischievously "I can s-s-swear whenever the fuck I want" He laughed, and Mercy joined in, typical Doc to turn a tense conversation into an easy one. The man had a way with to make her feel comfortable with almost no effort. It was one of the reasons they got along so well.

At half past five the Macmanus brothers filed into the pub and settled themselves at the bar, The bar was packed to the walls with drunken Irish. Mercy figured it was the brother's regular seats, waving to them at they took their seats while she clearing glasses from tables and mopped up spilt drinks from the drunk patrons celebrating St Patrick's day. When she returned to the bar, Connor was leaning over the bar staring at Doc as though he was waiting for the man to give in. Mercy watched in fascination as Connor began to imitate Doc's voice "_Would someone please come over here and-_" "Fuck!" "_Me up the-_" "Ass!" The crowd gathered round the bar roared and cheered, apparently this was something they did often.

Mercy poured shots of Hennesey as the twins were discussing a woman Connor had been training earlier in the day "Aye, she got me right between the legs. Murphy here took a swing at her and knocked her on her arse" Mercy couldn't help but grin "So you got beat up by a girl?" "She was no fucking lass!" He growled, the men at the bar laughed at his denial "Biggest bloody woman I've ever seen. She was a tranny, I'm sure of it" Mercy shook her head and refilled Connor's almost empty glass "Alright, Calm down there Rambo" Rocco burst through the doors and nodded to Doc "Hey Fuck-Ass, Get me a beer" The men seated at the bar cheered and Rocco grabbed Murphy from behind, the men all laughing. Doc set the beer on the bar and nudged Mercy "T-t-told you" He muttered as Rocco watched Mercy pour Connor yet another beer to ease the pain of his bruised ego. Mercy rolled her eyes, praying nobody was paying attention. "Told you what?" Came Murphy's voice from over the bar. _Shit_. Mercy forced a smile "Oh, nothing. Just something we were talking about earlier" Murphy grinned "Which was?" Doc pointed a boney finger at Rocco "That he has h-his sights set on Mercy" Rocco choked on his beer "What?!" Doc laughed "I've s-s-seen you staring at her" The old man cackled, his laughter echoed by the men at the bar. Mercy groaned, her cheeks growing hot. She wished she could just sink through the floor and never reappear. "Rocco has a girlfriend Doc, I told you that. Besides, I don't like boys" The bar turned silent for a moment, until every patron understood what her statement meant, and the pub erupted in cheers and laughter. "So you're a lesbian then? Connor better watch his balls then. Last lesbian we met tried to knock them off" Murphy burst into laughter, his brother responded by smacking him round the head and knocking him off his stool. Mercy shook her head and circled the bar to help Murphy back into his seat. "Is that any way to treat your brother?" She scolded Connor, her Irish accent thick as spoke, as it always did when she slipped out of the American accent she usually spoke with.

"You've got an accent" Rocco gaped, pointing at the young woman, her black top sticking to her slender form, soaked with whiskey and beer, her grey jeans just as soaked. Mercy shrugged and went back behind the bar to line up a row of shots Connor had ordered earlier. "Born in Ireland, raised there. Moved to New York when I was fifteen. Been living there until yesterday" Connor downed his shot of Hennessey and slid one to his brother "So you lived alone, in New York at fifteen?" Mercy bowed her head "Pretty much. I had six bucks to my name and I lived in this guy's spare room. Wasn't too bad. Lived in his spare room for seven years while I studied" It was nearing midnight when most of the patrons has stumbled home, the more intoxicated were thrown in a cab and sent on their way. Only Rocco, Connor, Murphy and a couple friends remained "Studied what?" Rocco asked as he downed his own shot. Mercy took his glass within moments of him slamming it down on the bar "Psychology" Connor whistled under his breath "Shit, You won't go reading our minds now will you?" "Just watch out Connor, I may get bored one day and try to read your mind" She grinned, but her smile fell as Doc stepped through the double doors and stood behind the bar, a frown creasing his weathered face.

The pub was trashed, typical for the amount of Irish that had passed through the pub's doors. It was empty except for Connor, Murphy, Rocco and four friends from the meat market where Mercy had earlier learned the brothers worked. Doc waved a hand to silence the six men at the bar "I've got some bad news. Look's like I'm gonna have to close d-down the bar. The Russians have been buying up buildings all over town, including this one...Fuck!...Ass! And they're not letting me renew my lease. I got 'till the end of the week to come up with twenty six thousand dollars or they take the place. I left a note telling them not to show their faces t-tonight. They've been pressuring me to close and take the last few days to get all my shit outta here but it's my right to stay open to the last" Silence hung in the air as everyone paused to absorb what Doc was telling them. Everyone looked visibly upset.

Rocco ran a hand through his hair "Let me talk to my boss maybe I can-" He is cut off by everyone who obviously opposed the Mafia getting involved "l-l-listen I don't want anyone to know until the last possible moment. So you guys keep your traps shut. Ya know what they say: People in glass houses sink ships" Mercy glanced at Doc quizzically "What?" Rocco took a gulp of beer "Y'know Doc, I gotta get you like a proverb book or something. This mix and max shit's gotta go" Doc stared at the drunk Italian American who wore aviators on his head "What?" Doc asked, Connor grinned and pointed to Doc from across the bar "A p-penny saved is worth two in the bush" Murphy laughed "Don't c-cross the road if you can't get out of the kitchen" Everyone began to laugh, As the door slammed open and five large Russians entered, The laughter at the bar faded abruptly.

"I am Ivan Checkov, You will be closing now" Doc turned and pushed Mercy towards the doors, she heard Murphy say "This is McCoy, we find Spock and we got enough for any away team" The bar filled with laughter, Doc steered her through the double doors "Stay here" He whispered, taking a look over his shoulder "The mean business" The old man hobbled back through the doors into the bar and after a few moments Mercy heard her granfather yell "Why don't you make like a tree and get the fuck outta here!" Mercy rolled her eyes, his blunder was funny but she was sure the Russians wouldn't see it that way. Mercy heard the Russians yelling as she ran up the stairs to her room. Kicking the doors open, She saw Rocco hit the bar and fall to the floor, The Macmanus brothers turned to the Russian and spoke in his native language. Mercy stood in the shadow of the bar, waiting for an opportune moment. The twins clinked their glasses together, threw back the Hennessey and both launch a blow to each of the leader of the Russian pack's quads. Checkov writhed on the floor as the twins got up and each took on a Russian, the others kicking the fallen Russian. Connor dismantled his man quickly, Murphy fighting his own. Their friends moved to assist Murphy in his fight but Connor held them back "Let the boy go. He knows what the fuck he's doing!" The friends back off, starting to cheer Murphy on, He pulled two bottles of wine from the wall rack behind him and swung them down on the head of the Russian he fought against. The Russian crumpled to the ground in an explosion of glass and wine "Nicely done boy!" Connor yelled to his brother. The last two Russians by the door ran into the room, one towards Doc, the other towards Connor.

**Two gunshots rang out across the bar, followed by shock and silence.**


	3. Dead End Alley

"Mercy what the fuck?!" Connor's voice rang out across the pub, the Colt M1911 pistol felt heavy in Mercy's hands. Murphy crossed the room and pulled the gun from her grasp "Are you alright?" She ran her hands through her hair and sat at the bar, her hands shaking. "Lass, are you alright?" He repeated. Mercy nodded "Fine" She gazed around the room, her face pale and Murphy thought she looked like she was about to faint "They would have killed you all" Mercy whispered, Her eyes sought Murphy's own for reassurance "What do I do now?" She asked the brothers softly.

The brothers had Ivan Checkov tied down to the bar on his stomach. Connor stood by Ivan with a cigarette dangling between his lips, pouring Hennessey all over Checkov's rear. Everyone in the bar except Mercy Cheered, Ivan's face was battered and Rocco awoke from his position on the floor, strode over to Checkov and punched the Russian angrily in the face, Two friends subdued him as the others laughed. "Now, like my fine brother says, on St Patty's day everyone's Irish. And this piece of shit is about to be initiated" The men cheered, Connor lit his cigarette and tossed the match on Ivan's rear. The Hennessey instantly ablaze, Checkov began to scream and writhe in horror. Murphy turned and stared at the two dead Russians on the floor as two men patted the fire on Checkov's pants out. His buttocks smouldered as he lay flat against the bar. "Well brother, I do believe it's time to take the trash out" Murphy stated, grabbing one of the dead Russians by the ankle and dragging him towards the back door leading out into the alley. Mercy got up from her stool and grabbed the other dead Russian, following Murphy's lead.

Doc wiped the Russian's blood from Mercy's hands. The two dead men had been dealt with in the dumpster behind the pub. Mercy now sat on a stool at the bar, Doc had insisted on cleaning her hands. She'd gone with it to make Doc feel as though he were helping. They'd released Ivan and his two living friends, blindfolded and dumped into a cab that had been instructed to go to the other side of South Boston. "What do I do if the Russians come back tonight?" It was only just after one in the morning and Mercy didn't exactly want to be alone, Doc had his own place but Mercy refused to stay in the one bedroom apartment with him. Living in his storage room was one thing, sharing an apartment with him was a completely different story. They weren't _quite_ that close yet "Yeh can come stay with us" Connor told her, stowing away the mop he'd been using to wipe the blood from the floor of the bar. "Is that okay with you Murphy?" She peered over her shoulder at the other Macmanus, who stood behind the bar with a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other "Fine with me. But our place is a mess". The trio departed McGinty's a half hour later, Mercy now claimed the half bottle of whiskey Murphy had taken a shining to. They stumbled round the corner, down an alleyway and around another corner until they came to a large brick building. On the fifth floor Connor unlocked the door to the apartment he shared with his brother and hung his cross on a hook beside the door. Murphy followed and hung his own cross up. "Not much but it's home" He declared. Mercy's mouth fell open in shock. The loft had two mattresses on the floor, a grey sofa and bottles _everywhere_. A communal shower covered the far wall. Mercy smiled "Not much? This is better than the place I lived at in New York" She turned to the brothers, suddenly exhausted, She'd only had four hours sleep the previous morning and had been rushed off her feet the entire day of St Patty's. She swayed on her feet and steadied herself on the doorframe, shutting the door behind her. "You alright there Mercy?" She shook her head at Murphy "Tired" was all she could mutter. The Irishman swept her off her feet and placed her gently on his bed, covering her with the blanket. "Sleep" He ordered softly.

The next morning Mercy woke on an unfamiliar surface, she ran her hands over the soft yet lumpy surface and remembered what happened last night, She sat up abruptly and found the brothers sitting on the end of their beds, looking fairly beat up from the night before and relaxing in their tattered dressing gowns and boxer shorts. And then she clicked, she'd spent the night in Murphy's bed. "I'm sorry I took up your bed" She muttered, rubbing her eyes. Murphy turned around and grinned at her "I'm not complaining" Connor and Murphy began to examine the extent of eachther's injuries and reflect on their hangovers. Mercy's head ached painfully, the trio laughed and then grabbed their heads in pain.

Suddenly the door broke open and in hobbled Checkov and a man from the night before, Mercy was sure his name was Vladdy. They stood, guns drawn and Checkov looked beat up, the ass of his pants burnt out and a bulky bandage covered his rear. The twins stood in suprise, on their feet in an instant. Mercy's heart thudded so hard it felt as though it would rip through her skin. Ivan smashed Connor in the forehead with his gun, sending blood gushing down his face as he fell to the floor. Mercy struggled with the bedsheets, useless as she sat entwined in the fabrics, Murphy helplessly yelled his brother's name as he was brought to his knees by Vladdy. Mercy fought against the bedsheets, Ivan was heading to Connor but he turned as she called the Russian a bastard in his native language. "ublyudok!" She screamed wildly at him. The Russian narrowed his eyes and turned on her, grabbing the young woman by her long dark hair and dragging her from the bed. "You call me bastard?" He growled, his hand drew back and hit her across the face, her head snapped back from the force of his blow. Mercy felt the skin over her left cheek split from the force of his knuckles and as she fell to the ground her hot sticky blood dribbled over her face. Checkov turned back to Connor and dragged him towards the toilet, positioning him on his knees. Checkov had his foot on Connor's head as he struggled to cuff the man to the old toilet. Mercy lay on the floor, blood seeping into her eyes and her vision becoming red. She tried to crawl towards Connor but only made it a few feet before collapsing to the floor. Connor lay bleeding, hugging the toilet with his hands cuffed behind the bowl base. Checkov leaned down and muttered in Connor's ear, loud enough for Mercy and Murphy to hear "I was going to kill you. But I'm not... I'm going to kill your brother and the whore. I'm going to take them down to dumpster and I'm going to shoot them in the head. Then I'm going to throw their dead bodies in the garbage like you did with my friend" he glanced at his watch "Trash guys are coming in ten minutes. Gotta go" Ivan walked over to Mercy and gripped her by the arm, dragging her along the floor and out the door while calling back to Vladdy "Let's go" Murphy struggled against Vladdy's grip "It was just a bar fight. You guys are fuckin' pussies!" He glanced back at Connor and then over to Mercy, being hauled along the apartment corridor and down the stairs as he himself was forced from the room.

Everything happened so quickly, she barely had time to register what was going on. Her body felt raw, dragged down five flight's of stairs and out to the dumpster, Mercy's body ached and throbbed painfully. She and Murphy were on their knees next to the dumpster, Ivan had his gun to Murphy's head – about to pull the trigger but he stopped. Vladdy stood twenty feet away with his back to the trio, keeping a lookout with his gun in hand. "I'm going to kill you last" He finally decided "I'm going to make you watch me kill _her_" He turned his gun on Mercy, her face still oozing blood and her entire face dyed red from her own life essence. She spat blood at him and he brought his gun down on her right temple. She slumped over and Ivan turned back to Murphy with a wicked grin. From his kneeling position, Murphy looked up and spotted his brother perched fifty feet overhead, Murphy kept his face neutral – not letting his face betray him. Ivan glanced back to the slumped over Mercy and then raised his gun to the man's face "I'll have to find something else to do with her. I hope your conscience is clear, Irishman". Somewhere in the haze of pain in her head, Mercy was sure she heard Murphy scream, She tried to sit up, to do anything to prevent Ivan from killing her friend but her head was on fire and she couldn't even tell which way was up.

Checkov laughed heartily, Mercy pushed herself into a seated position, something white landed on the garbage bag just behind Murphy, Ivan looked up – within seconds he is under the remnants of a toilet, his gun went off with a loud bang. Mercy sighed in relief _Connor was here_. Vladdy crouched as he turned, Connor landed squarely on Vladdy's back, whose gun dischared and fired a hole in the brick of the opposing wall. Connor bounced off Vladdy and hit the wall, landing in the garbage completely unconscious. Murphy took his hands off his head. The alley fell into a dead silence.

Murphy ran to his brother, pulling him from the trash and checking for vital signs, Murphy noticed Connor's wrists bleeding from the damn handcuffs. "He's alive" Murphy called to Mercy, his face a picture of shock and relief. Vladdy crawled for his gun, Murphy walked over to the garbage bags, picked up the heavy porcelain tank cover and began to club Vladdy. Two hard, fast blows spelled the end of the Russian's existance. Murphy threw the cover behind him, it landed in the dumpster with a resonating boom. The only concious twin ran over to Mercy, her face was dyed red and her hair stuck to her forehead with dried blood. She smiled up at him, and winced, the slash on her cheek from Ivan's fist had barely stopped bleeding and now the wound had open up again. Murphy pulled her to her feet, she swayed "Are you alright?" The dark haired and blood covered woman nodded "You screamed.. I thought.." He nodded and held the sleeve of his dressing gown against her cheek to stem the bleeding "I know. We need to get to the hospital. Your head doesn't look so good and considering Connor just jumped from the fifth floor, he's probably got some injuries" Mercy nodded slightly, She found a bag and began picking up everything from the scene; guns, money, wallets, watches and a pager while Murphy slung his brother over his shoulder and she walked unsteadily beside him as they headed for the nearest emergency room.

Doc pushed the door to the emergency room open, He'd gotten a call from Murphy – something about needing to come down to the hospital and that Mercy was getting stitches, A lump had formed in his throat at the thought of his friends and his grandchild in the hospital – even if she _was_ an adult. He rushed up to the trio as they sat in the hallway. The twins stood to greet him, Murphy held Connor up, Mercy was sitting in the chair, her eyes closed and her head leaning back against the wall. Murphy glanced down at her and swore under his breath. With his free hand he shook her shoulder and Mercy woke with a start, she looked up at her grandfather and gave him a soft smile "Thanks for coming, Doc" Murphy spoke first "j-jesus. What the fuck happened? Are ya b-boys alright? And you Mercy?" Connor nodded "We're alive. Checkov tracked us down. Knocked me on the head and cuffed me to the toilet. Jumped off the fifth floor to save these two" He grinned at Doc, who turned to his granddaughter "Murphy called, said something about stitches" Mercy nodded "Yeah. Checkov hit me pretty good" She titled her face so Doc could see her cheek "Dragged me down five flights of stairs and scraped me up pretty good. Hit me on the head with his gun, that's why I got stitches. I'm okay, Honestly" The seventy year old man pulled the slender, tired woman into a brief hug and turned back to the brothers "I'm glad you're okay. An FBI agent came by the bar. He left me his c-c, he left me his c-c, he left me this" Doc thrust a card at them, the twins surveyed it with mild interest. "Fuck...Ass!" Everyone in the ER stared at Doc in shock. Except the twins and Mercy "What are you going to do?" He asked after a moment. The twins glanced at eachother before Connor spoke "We're going to turn ourselves in. It was self defense" Doc nodded "y-y-yeah that's what he said" Murphy frowned "How the fuck's he know that? We haven't spoken to anyone yet" Doc shrugged "Don't know. He didn't say" The boys looked puzzled. Murphy helped Connor down to his seat "Listen Doc, we need a favor" Doc said the only answer he could "a-anything" Because of course, he would do anything for the boys. Mercy handed Murphy the bag with the money, guns, etc and he handed it to her grandfather "Hold this shit for us, Doc. We'll be coming back for it when we get out" Connor explained. Doc nodded "Right" His eyes sought Mercy's face "Are you going with them?" She nodded "Can't let them deal with this by themselves. It was me who shot those Russians" She kissed her grandfather's cheek as he turned to leave, his voice echoing down the corridor as he departed. "Fuck...Ass!".

Mercy turned to her two new, best friends "And this boys, is where everything gets serious".


	4. Interrogation

Murphy, Connor and Mercy limped and stumbled up the precinct steps, Connor was draped over Murphy who helped his brother along. They were still wearing their bloodied, tattered old dressing gowns. Mercy's jeans and dark singlet reeked of whiskey and beer from the night before. She could smell the alchohol wafting off her shirt with each step she took, wishing she could change her clothes. She held the door open for Murphy as he hauled his brother through the door and followed them inside nervously, cops had never exactly made her feel safe and being in the precinct was making her anxious. They found a room with police desks and cops all sitting around talking. A cop sat in his chair, talking loudly about how "These guys are miles away by now" Mercy and the brothers quietly entered the back of the room, all the officers were seated at their desks with their backs to the trio, One man made eye contact with them, he seemed to know who they were just by the look of them. The didn't bother to interrupt the deluded cop, It wasn't hard for any half-smart detective to figure out the bloodied, injured trio were just who he wanted to find. And they'd walked right into this very precinct. Mercy shifted uncomfortably under the man's gaze. _Damn cops_.

"But if you want to beat your head against a wall, then here's what you look for" The cop seemed eager to show off his "deducing skills", talking loudly to anyone who would listen "These guys are scared like two little bunny rabbits. Anything in a uniform or flashing blue lights will spook them. So the only thing we can do is put a potato on a string and drag it through South Boston" A light chuckling from the police drifted through the room. "You'd probably have better luck with a beer" Murphy called back. The entire congregation of police officers turned and stared.

Murphy and Connor sat at the plain table in the interrogation room, Mercy sat beside Murphy, his hand clasping hers. She was shaking like a leaf and the brothers could tell. On the table sat a recording device, Police were gathered around telling them how they respected them for what they did and offering them coffee and donuts, it was all Mercy could do not to laugh at the obviously spot-on stereotype. It was a tiny room and around twenty officers and detectives had packed themselves in, With the arrival of each cop, Mercy's complexion paled. The room was abuzz, all the cops were excited and in high spirits about the two men and woman who had taken out the Russians in self defense, doing what the police themselves couldn't do without evidence and a warrant and only _then_ could they only _arrest_ them. These people had taken out two Russians without a warrant. The detective known as Smecker entered immediately brought the party to an end (much to Mercy's relief) "What the fuck is this? This isn't a fuckin' tea party. Get out! Only thing I want in here is them" The police filed out, the detective and the boys looked eachother over, Mercy watched the detective, knowing exactly who he was. She knew about almost every officer in the precinct, and being in the same damn building as them had never been part of her foolproof plan. But plans always change. "This conversation is going to be recorded. Just answer to the best of your knowledge" Smecker reached for the record button but Murphy reached his hand out to stop him "Excuse me, Sir" He turned to his brother and began to speak to his twin in Latin, Mercy understood vaguely, her childhood Latin taught to her by her mother was rusty and the language sounded foreign to her ears, The brothers spoke in hushed tones, Murphy spoke first"_What do we tell him about the guns and money?". _

Connor remained calm, his face giving nothing away to Smecker "_We just got up and left. Bum musta rolled them before the police got there" _Smecker sat watching the two converse and as he glanced at Mercy he could tell the young woman understood every word they were speaking, a smile dancing on her rose coloured lips. Murphy turned back to the detective "Okay. We're ready" Smecker seemed intrigued at the tiny display of linguistics. His lips turned upwards as he smiled, pressing the record button. "None of you are under oath here. I am assuming you knew these two guys from before huh?" Connor shrugged "We...met them last night" Smecker nodded "They had some pretty interesting bandages. Know anything about that?" Mercy and the twins all glanced at eachother and the images of her bloodsoaked hands and Ivan's arse on fire ran through Mercy's mind. All three of them turned to the detective and began to explain their story, minus Mercy shooting the other two Russians and her and Murphy putting their bodies in trash bags before throwing them into the dumpster behind McGuinty's. Smecker's mouth was curled in a grin, he stared astonished at the three across the table. He began to chuckle and the brothers joined in.

After a moment he gathered himself "So how is it you guys are fluent in Russian?" Mercy shrugged "I only know swear words" She admitted. Connor spoke up "Murph and I paid attention in school" Smecker nodded "Know any other languages?" Murphy grinned "Aye. Our mother insisted on it. French" He began to speak the so-called Language of Love, the French rolling off his tongue. Connor spoke up "Italian" He seemed to reply to whatever Murphy had said, only in Italian. "German" Murphy began to speak, to Mercy it sounded like a harsh language. "Spanish" Connor added, rattling off a sentence with ease. Mercy sat astounded in the uncomfortable seat, Smecker was thoroughly impressed "What are you guys doing working at a fucking meat packing plant?" He turned to Mercy "Anything you speak?" She shrugged "My Latin's rusty. My Mother taught me our native language, My Dad taught me Serbian and some Russian swear words.." She trailed off "He figured it was better to teach a child while they're young. He was right" The brothers laughed.

A police officer entered the room "Ah, Agent Smecker, We have a problem" The detective's grin faded "What?" The cop looked mildly scared of Smecker "The press is everywhere outside, they're going nuts for these guys. What do you want to do?" Smecker turned back to the trio "You're not being charged. It's up to you. Do you want to talk to them?" Connor shook his head "Absolutely not" Murphy spoke up "No pictures either" Smecker seemed to understand, he sighed and tried to think "Well, we could try the bag over the head thing. Walk you right out the front" "Our mother can see through bags" Connor replied and Murphy agreed, asking after a moment whether there was any way they could stay in the precinct. The officer in the doorway brightened "Sure, We have an empty holding cell, they can.." He glanced at Smecker "Can they stay?" The detective grinned "Well, we'll have to check with your mother, but it's ok with me if your friends sleep over" Everyone in the room chuckled, while the officer turned red. Smecker rose from his seat "Time to feed the dogs".

The brothers and Mercy sat in the free holding cell, the brothers on the bed and the young woman sat on the floor, leaning against the opposite wall. The brothers were chatting away when she noticed movement out the corner of her eye. Doc stood on the other side of the bars "I knew I'd s-s-see you in prison. Just didn't think it w-w-would be so soon" He stuttered, Mercy grinned and ran to him, He kissed the back of her hand and handed her a bag, inside was a stack of clothes "How did you know?" The old man grinned "You all said you would t-t-turn yourselves in, I knew you'd still s-s-smell from your shift last night" He waved to Connor and Murphy "R-Rocco's bringing your clothes in the morning" He turned back to Mercy and clasped her hand, She bowed her head "I'm okay, I just got a bit nervous coming here. Thank you for the clothes" She kissed his cheek and the old man departed to open his bar. The only woman in the cell turned back to the two men, they were friends – so what did it matter? The dark haired woman yanked her shirt off, revealing a black bra and pulled on a grey top. Her whiskey stinking jeans came off and she replaced the jeans with a black skirt that fell to her knees. She rolled her eyes; _A damn skirt Doc?_ Mercy was thankful nonetheless, she tossed her old clothes into the bag and set them in the corner. When she turned to flop onto one of the beds, the twins both wore smirks. "Chill guys. I'm barefoot, cold, stink like whiskey and beer, haven't brushed my hair in two days and my face is swollen" Murphy held his hand out "If you're cold, why didn't you just tell us lass?" He pulled her towards the head of the bed and pulled the blanket over her. Mercy embraced the warmth and gave in to sleepiness. The following morning Mercy woke with a cry, she'd rolled over in her sleep and had laid on her injured face. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair. Glancing down, she frowned and then remembered she had fallen asleep in Murphy's arms. Mercy laid back down and snuggled into the Irishman's warm chest. A couple hours later a hand nudged her awake and she rolled over, finding herself alone in the bed. Connor stood over her with a grin "Time to go" He held his hand out and helped Mercy out of the bed. She grabbed her bag of clothes and the trio headed out of the cell block under the watchful eye of a uniformed cop.

**AN: Sorry it's abit short, but the next chapter will be about Merycy's past and then the story will go back to along the lines of the movie plot, with my character and plot changes. Thanks to everyone who had checked this fic out and reviewed..You guys rock!**


	5. Fifteen Years Earlier

_**July 13th, 1984.**_  
_**Dublin, Ireland.**_

_Sunshine lit the two story family home, the smell of cooking breakfast and the echoes of chatter filled the house. Mercy smiled as she opened her eyes and sat up in the soft double bed, the quilt that covered her had been handmade by her mother Elise when Mercy was only three, an heirloom the young irish girl wanted to pass on to her own children someday. She pushed the covers back and slid off her bed, heading out the room and down the stairs as she headed for the kitchen. "Morning Ma" She kissed her raven haired mother on her soft smooth cheek, her mother smiled and handed Mercy a plate. Her father James sat at the table, with a book in hand, his breakfast untouched. Mercy sat beside him, he smiled at his youngest daughter and put his book down "Plans for the day?" He asked in his usual direct way. Mercy was about to reply when she heard the front door smash open and a plate shatter behind her. Her father leaned over the table, urgency in his eyes and panic in his voice as he grabbed his daughter's arm. "Take your mother and hide" Mercy froze "NOW!" He roared. Mercy kicked her seat back and pulled her mother towards the stairs, they were halfway up the stairs when she heard her father take blows, punches or kicks she couldn't be sure "I'm the only one home" She heard him gurgle on his words and Mercy dragged her mother towards her bedroom and into the closet. A gunshot echoed from downstairs and Elise buried her head in her daughter's long brown curls. Mercy faced her mother "Quiet Ma" she pulled her mother close as they heard footsteps running down the hall and entering each room on the way. Mercy let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, the footsteps coming ever closer until they were finally in her room. Mercy muffled a scream as a man entered her room, checked beneath her bed, under her desk and behind her door. Elise pushed her daughter into the corner of the closet behind a long coat that hung to the floor. Mercy grabbed her mother's hand and tried to pull her behind the coat as well, but her mother shrugged her hand off as the closet doors slammed open._

_Elise was dragged from the closet by the front of her blouse, Mercy shook with terror, her heart racing. She took a deep breath before emerging from the closet, but the room was empty. Her heart thudded to an even faster pace, as she tiptoed barefoot down the hallway and down the steps back to the kitchen where she hoped she would find her mother. Mercy ran to the bottom of the stairs and across the kitchen, her feet skidded on the slick floor and she slipped over, falling facedown. She sat up and glanced across the floor, her footprints had painted the floor red. Mercy looked down at her nightgown and held back a scream at the crimson liquid seeping into the silk of her nightgown, covering her hands, her legs and smeared over her face. She looked around the floor and on the other side of the kitchen, still seated in his chair, his face beaten to a pulp and blood trickling down the side of his head, down his arm and onto the linoleum floor. Mercy stood, found the knife block and slid the biggest knife in the block into the sleeve of her nightgown. The blood made her head spin, she'd never been one for blood - even on horror movies it made her feel sick to her stomach. Mercy skidded and slipped as she struggled across the floor to her father. Tears slid down her cheeks, leaving pale trails on her blooded face. "Pa?" The eleven year old girl clutched her father, hugging him to her as she began to sob. Minutes passed, but it felt like an eternity. A hand fisted her hair and yanked her backward, pulling her into the living room. Her mother was kneeling, bound and gagged. The sight of Mercy covered in her father's blood caused Elise to begin to sob against the gag in her mouth. The man before Mercy pulled her ever so gently to her feet and carefully swept her brown hair from her face, he pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and began to wipe away the blood on her face. Mercy stiffened. The man's blue eyes narrowed and became cold as steel. "It's alright. My name is Slade Costello. I won't hurt you. Do you know where your father kept a safe? A box of important things? You see, I'm looking for something important that your father stole from me. But he lied you see, and I got mad" Mercy shook her head "I don't know where he keeps things" The man pulled his hand back and hit Mercy hard across the face, he turned back to his henchmen and barked words at them that Mercy couldn't hear through the ringing in her head. She turned to her mother, whose eyes were wide and fearful. That was the look that stayed in her mind long after Slade Costello pulled the gun from his pocket, aimed at her mother's head and pulled the trigger._

**AN: I wanted to show abit of Mercy's backstory, which will play a big part in this fic. Thanks for the reviews guys, They makes me want to keep writing :)**

**-N**


End file.
